


I Definitely Don't Want To Adopt You

by ItsCutterKirby



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Passing Out, Sickfic, dad Snatcher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsCutterKirby/pseuds/ItsCutterKirby
Summary: Hat Kid isn't sick. She can't be! She has to bug Snatcher today. She'll be fine.Snatcher denies the fact that Hat Kid is now his child.
Relationships: Cooking Cat & Hat Kid (A Hat in Time), Hat Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	I Definitely Don't Want To Adopt You

**Author's Note:**

> dadtcher time everybody!

Hat Kid pressed a hand to her forehead. _Definitely hot._ Whatever. She wasn’t that sick! She had stuff to do, she couldn’t waste time being sick. So she beamed down from her ship, grabbing a cookie on the way to chase away the sickness, and landed in Subcon. 

She liked Subcon. After getting over how dangerous it was, it wasn’t all that scary. Snatcher protected her from the worst stuff, anyway (whether he knew he was or not).

Landing and posing as usual, she got out her sprint hat and ran to the tree.  
“I’m here!” she called, making sure her BFF had heard her. She heard a faint groan and smiled. Same old soon-deh-ray Snatcher. Hat Kid knocked on the tree to the tune of ‘shave and a haircut’. 

**”Go away, kid. I’m busy today.”** She stepped in.

“Hi!” she said. The specter on the chair peered up from his book. He groaned. 

**“C’mon, kid. Can’t you give me one day to read?”** She shook her head. She knew the Snatcher cared about her. He would’ve killed her if he didn’t. Or maybe steal her soul again.

The apparition sighed and got up from the chair, noodle tail floating behind him. Hat Kid thought he looked like an angry cat. **“Alright, kid. How will you be a nuisance today?”**

She put her hand to her chin in a thinking manner. “Uhhh… I dunno. Got any mail for me to deliver?” Then she could try and steal the cool scooter. It hadn’t worked, ever, but Hat Kid could still dream.

**“As a matter of fact, I do!”** The boisterous ghost unceremoniously dropped a pile of boxes at the child’s feet. **“Now get out.”**

Hat kid obliged.

~

It was slow work, and Hat Kid’s sore throat didn’t help. It burned and tickled her esophagus, but she pressed onwards, delivering the packages on the cool scooter. Her head was light. Her nose sniffed every two seconds.  
As she dropped the last package, her foot caught on her scooter and she tumbled onto the cold forest floor. Her vision blurred and her head wined with pain. It hadn’t even been that big of a fall, she thought as she slid unconscious.

~

The Snatcher was fed up with this kid. He’s told her time and time again to leave, but she never does. Something about ‘BFF Law’ or whatever. That contract couldn’t be legally binding, it was signed by a minor! Although, upon further consideration, that meant her soul contract didn’t apply either. Snatcher sighed. He was too tired to deal with this.

Where was that kid, anyway? She was usually back by now. Snatcher pushed away any feelings of uneasiness that crept up, he didn’t care about that brat.  
He’d just look for her to taunt her, that was all.

He set out, asking a few subconites on the way. They pointed him in the direction of the swamp.

~~Please don’t let her fall in.~~ She could come back from it, anyway. The kid had extra heart pons. She’d be fine. ~~Please let her be fine.~~

He turned a corner, and there she was.

Unconscious and on the ground.

He flew over to her body. **“Kid?”** A subconite stood a ways away. **“Hey, what happened to the brat?”**

**  
**

The dweller shrugged. “She handed me my package and passed out! I panicked and waited for you, boss.”

The Snatcher groaned. Great. The kid passed out from who knows what ~~is she ok?~~ and now Snatcher has to clean up her mess. As usual.

He scooped up the kid’s body and took out her ‘menu screen.’ With a click and a warp, they were back on her ship. Snatcher had been there before for Death Wish purposes and hoisted the kid into her bed. Snatcher went to the kitchen and alerted that weird cat that the kid passed out.

“Oh dear! Is she sick? I’ll have some soup ready by the time she wakes up.”

The cat handed him an ice pack. Why did he have to do the dirty work? He had dead lawyer stuff to do!

Nevertheless, the ghost placed the ice pack on the kid’s forehead.

She looked exhausted. Her cheeks were flushed, her nose was dripping, and her eyelids were red.

How long has she been sick?

It couldn’t be that long, since she was bouncing all over the place just a while ago.

Right?

The more Snatcher thought about it, the more he realized. She _had_ looked paler than usual.

He looked back at the kid.  
She didn’t look so good.

She shifted in her bed. Almost fell out of it, too, but Snatcher’s hand caught her shoulder and set her straight.

Wait a second, _hand??_

_With five fingers?_

With a closer look, he realized that he’s morphed into imitating his… _older self_ without noticing. It happened sometimes, he definitely wasn’t internally panicking. Mostly occurred when he was getting all (gag) _sentimental._

With a quick shake, it was over, and he was back to his intimidating soul-sucking self. He didn’t like looking at him. His other form looked too dorky. ~~It brought back that feeling. Those cold chains…~~

Enough… reminiscing. He had stuff to get done. The cat could handle the kid.

~

Hat Kid stirred in her bed. Her head felt really hot. Her throat itched. She caught a glance of orange out of the corner of her eye. “C...cook-”

She was stopped by a mouthful of soup.

“Now, no talking, missie! You are sick and I’m here to fix you right up.”

Hat Kid’s skull throbbed. What happened? Where was she last? She groaned between spoonfuls.

Cooking Cat finally set down the spoon. “Now, tell me where it hurts.”  
Hat Kid pointed to her head, then her throat, then her everywhere. “Hnnnnnn…”

Cooking Cat sighed. “Yep, that’s what I thought.” She pressed an ice pack to the kid’s forehead. “You’re real lucky that Snatcher fella was around. Otherwise who knows how long you’d’ve been baking in your own sickness.”  
“Snatcher…?”  
“Yep. The ghost seemed mighty peeved, ya might wanna be careful next time ya head to Subcon.”

Hat Kid faintly nodded.

Snatcher was there?

Snatcher _saved_ her?

She knew he was more kind than he thought he was, but how had he known to come for her?

She turned over in her bed. She’d worry about it later. All this thinking made her sick head hurt.

She’d bug him about it tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks <3  
> i just... love their dynamic okay...


End file.
